Endgame, Part 2
"Endgame, Part 2" is the 20th episode and season finale of season three of Generator Rex and the 60th of the overall series. It is a continuation of "Endgame, Part 1" and the series finale. The episode was released on Xbox LIVE, Zune, Playstation Network, and iTunes in early 2012. It officially aired on January 3, 2013. Overview Rex must risk losing his memory and resort to his last line of defense to defeat the Consortium. But will it be enough? Plot .]] The episode starts with Black Knight narrating recent events. The streets of most cities are destroyed by the Consortium and crowded with protesters. Several Providence units fly in to arrest the Consortium, only to be stopped by the new powers granted to them by the Meta-Nanites. Black Knight smugly comments that no one can stop them as the scene switches back to Providence. Back at Providence Headquarters, White Knight and several of his agents are seen watching the chaos happening all around the world on a large monitor. In the laboratory, an unconscious Rex is going through the scanner. Dr. Holiday is studying the dormant state in which Rex has remained following his battle with the Consortium as Six enters the room. He displays concern for the boy's well-being, but Holiday eases the tension by explaining that Rex is only sleeping while his nanites repair his injuries. Deep within the recesses of his mind, Rex is unable to find a way that might help, although an image of his Omega Nanite-powered robotic EVO form is shown briefly. Around this time, the Nanite Project scientists are shown having a meeting of their own back at the research facility. Peter Meechum enters the room escorted by the Black Pawns, complaining about their status as prisoners. He has a brief exchange with Caesar Salazar, but Gabriel Rylander is quick to point out that the Consortium controlling the power of the Meta-Nanites is a much bigger problem. Before they can fully address these developments, Black Knight appears on the screen and orders them to come upstairs to the boardroom. Meechum displays an annoyance that the committee still treats the ordeal as if it were a business, but they quickly comply. demands to reattempt the test.]] During the following meeting, the Consortium members complain that they were only given a fifth of the power they had been promised. They demand that the scientists find a way to fix it, but Caesar dismisses the notion on the grounds that an attempt to extract and return the Meta-Nanites would probably kill them. Black Knight questions whether or not it would be worth the risk to them, but the others ultimately agree to go through with the procedure. Van Kleiss explains what it will take to fix the complications before crazily asking whether anyone has seen his socks. Although the Consortium seems doubtful, Black Knight tells them to stay out of trouble while Van Kleiss makes the preparations. Meanwhile, Agent Six is seen training with a battle robot back at Providence. Rex walks in and asks where his EVO friends were taken after being caught by Black Knight, but Six informs him that they are still looking for them. Rex then asks about the robot that he can build with his powers, but Six seems hesitant to answer. He grimly leads Rex into the computer room to show him some footage taken the last time he used the robotic build. Although Rex displays excitement at the idea, Six states that this power is a weapon of last defense, and mentions a promise he made to prevent Rex from using it again. He warns him that this form could result in Rex losing his memory, and asks him to consider the consequences if he intends to do it again. Rex is then seen playing basketball with Noah while discussing this new development, but his friend remains just as conflicted by the risks that are involved. Rex asks for a sign as he manages to get the ball into the hoop, and in that moment appears to make his decision. Several miles away, the Consortium and Van Kleiss prepare to begin the procedure to reinstall the nanites into their bodies. Rex arrives at the base to finish what he started. The Consortium members leave the facility to confront him, joining together into a giant robot to do battle. Although he manages to hold his own against the group, the others separate from Black Knight, complaining that she is the one giving the orders. 's full EVO Omega form.]] After a brief skirmish with Rex, Black Knight points out that she has the power to join them together into one being, and claims that they can do whatever they want once Rex is dealt with. After fusing back together, the Consortium seems to win, but Rex counters by activating his Omega Nanite form. This action gives him access to its "target frame", turning him into a robot of similar stature. He manages to cope with the Consortium's power and fights back. Providence then arrives on the scene, with Six, Holiday, Bobo, and Noah riding inside one of the tanks. The group leads a fleet of airships and several more ground assault vehicles onto the battlefield to combat the threat. White Knight then appears on the screen and explains that whatever agreement they had about Rex reverting to his full bio-mechanical EVO form no longer applies. Doctor Holiday questions what he means, but Six only replies that it is a second chance. During the fight Rex recovers several memories of his forgotten childhood past, including the time he spent with his family, and some encounters with Van Kleiss and Black Knight during the Nanite Project. The battle results in a gigantic explosion, turning him back to normal and creating a giant crater around his body. His friends crowd around him and question whether or not he recognizes them, and Rex happily declares that he does before acknowledging the pain in his back. He quickly forgets this upon realizing that the enemy had managed to escape after the fight. Meanwhile the Consortium re-enter the base and enter their respective containers again. As they prepare to begin the procedure to gain their full powers, Van Kleiss is seen shaving off his facial hair with an old-fashioned hand razor. The Black Pawns try to stop Rex's team from breaking into the building, but Rex shields the others from their laser blasts and destroys all of the robots using his technopathy. Now free of their captors, Caesar and Peter leave the laboratory to greet the others with Rylander jokingly mentioning that he would guard the equipment. Although Caesar mentions the situation, his younger brother punches him in the face, with Dr. Meechum casually mentioning that he deserved it. He tries to open the doors so that they can stop the Consortium, but the system is locked down. ' arm is destroyed.]] In the room with the six chambers, Van Kleiss walks in on the Consortium. Black Knight mentions his shaved visage, but the mad scientist simply laughs off the assertion that they will gain anything from this procedure. Van Kleiss declares that his intention was to take the power of the Meta-Nanites for himself from the very beginning. He explains that Rex's parents had caught him trying to activate the sequence years ago, and tells the assembled group that the world would have been a better place had they simply left him to his endeavors. Black Knight threatens him, but Van Kleiss remains undaunted by her empty bravado and quickly begins the experiment. Stepping into the central chamber, he prepares to steal all of their powers, but the reactor fails, destroying most of his bio-mechanical arm in the process. Rex then breaks into the room and decides to try and talk to the Master-Control Nanites himself. Six tries to stop him, but Caesar mentions that there is no need before revealing that only Rex can control the power in its pure state. After obtaining god-like powers, Rex remains conflicted on what to do with it. Black Knight steps forward and assures him that he can do whatever he wants with the abilities granted by the Meta-Nanites. Six tells Rex he knows what to do. Using "the code of the power of the universe", Rex sends out a wave of energy to permanently cure all of the unstable EVOs around the world and cleanse the planet of the six-year plague created by the Nanite Event. Black Knight understands what is about to happen and orders that the Consortium follow her to safety if they want to keep a small semblance of their abilities, but only if they obey her from now on. The group then flees the scene to avoid being caught in the wave. makes a worldwide cure.]] Around the world, EVOs are instantly cured by the power of the Meta-Nanites; among them are Rex's three friends from Hong Kong. NoFace is seen standing in the ruined remains of the Bug Jar, reverting back into a teenage boy as his nanites are fixed. Back in the city, Biowulf and Skalamander are revealed to have escaped prison, but Breach appears to take her former comrades to safety before they can be cured. Meechum and Rylander are shown watching the ordeal from the laboratory, both equally shocked by the outcome. As they continue to observe the phenomena, a security screen reveals that Breach had also appeared at the research facility to rescue Van Kleiss before retreating with him to an unknown location. Outside of the facility, Caesar discerns that Rex must have programmed all of the nanites in the new reactor to cure everyone in the world. Once he is finished, Rex proclaims that he never wants anyone, including himself, to use the Meta-Nanites ever again, and causes them to deactivate. At the end of it all, Rex forgives Caesar and embraces him, stating that they will always be brothers. Back at Providence, the team is seen watching a news report detailing the end of the EVO infestation. White Knight grimly states that the nanites are still present, but Rex dismisses his pessimistic attitude in the face of recent events. Doctor Holiday enters saying that there are people who came to see him as Rex is visited by Cricket, Tuck and Skwydd in their human forms. Although he addresses them by their EVO names, Skwydd states that he should probably go back to being called Walter now that his powers are gone. Circe also joins them and warmly embraces Rex, reminding him that he largely put himself out of a job by curing the world. Skwydd asks Rex what he is going to do now, proposing going to school. Back at the research facility, Caesar is seen with the other scientists packing up some of their things as they prepare to leave. Gabriel Rylander mentions that it was nice having the team back together again, and proposes that they start a new project together. Peter Meechum angrily tells them that he would rather have a root canal with a rake and dismisses the experience as the worst time he has ever had. Surprisingly, he agrees to listen when Caesar mentions that he has some new ideas that they can work on. still sides with Providence as a living weapon.]] Later, a Providence ship is seen in the skies and Rex, Six and Bobo are on board and ready for action. They see a villain that is attacking the city with a giant robot. Rex jumps off of the ship, builds his Smack Hands and prepares to fight. Cast Trivia * The final scene in which Rex jumps out of the Keep to fight the robot mimics the first scene from "The Day That Everything Changed", the difference being that instead of fighting the Multi-faced EVO Rex is fighting a robot. * Bobo still appears to have human intelligence after Rex cured all EVOs; however, it was stated in earlier episodes that the only reason he had this intelligence was because he was an EVO. * This episode is similar to [http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/The_Ultimate_Enemy:_Part_2 the final episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien] where both Ben and Rex were granted god-like power to alter the universe. *The last episode of Young Justice Invasion shares the same title. Category:Episodes Category:Season Three episodes Category:Season finale